Kenway vs Cervantes
by Griffinwalkermw
Summary: A mysterious pirate, on a ghost-like ship, roams the West Indies Seas, destroying any ship that gets in his way, and murdering all of their crew. Members of the Assassins navy have fallen victim to this madman. In desperation, Ah Tabai sends a letter to the one pirate who can stand against this murderer. The only question is, will it be enough?


**This was a story that came to me after playing thorough all of Soul Calibur IV, and Assassin's Creed IV. I figured that since Cervantes is supposed to be an "immortal" pirate, maybe he would have battled with the Assassin Pirate. This is my take on how that would go.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The West Indies Ghost Ship

Edward Kenway stares at the shoreline, of his old cove, and remembers the letter he received from Ah Tabai.

_Edward,_

_We know that you have only been in Europe for a year, by the time this letter gets to you, but we are in desperate need of your aid. A large ship roams the West Indies seas, sinking every ship that gets in its way. Members of our own Order have lost their lives at sea, running into this ship. No one has been able to sink this ship. It is clearly a pirate ship. We believe that the best way to stop a pirate, is with a pirate. Please Edward, come back here, and aid us in this battle. You are our final hope. Have the members of our Order in Europe watch you daughter, and come here._

_Ah Tabai_

Realizing that pirates were far from a dead breed, Edward gathered the members of his crew he could find, left Jenny with the Assassins in England, boarded the Jackdaw, and headed for the West Indies. Returning their would also give him the chance to finish some things he left undone when he left. So now, at the cove, he slowly brings the Jackdaw into the dock. Once there, he is greeted by Ah Tabai, and Adéwalé.

"Good to see you bredah." Adéwalé says.

"You too, Adé." Edward says, as they shake hands. "Nice robes."

The comment was on Adéwalé's custom Assassin uniform.

"Captain Kenway, are you a full Assassin?" Ah Tabai asks, as the two shake hands.

"Aye, and I'm proud of it."

"Good to hear."

"So, tell me about this dilemma of yours."

The three men began to walk to the manor, on the cove.

"It seemed to begin four months after you left," Ah Tabai started. "We began to notice that members of our navy were not reporting back, and many of which were never heard from again. There were some, terrified survivor's, and they told us that their ships were attacked by a large vessel. Their crews were killed, and they said it was miracle that they survived."

"That bad, huh? Do they have any idea what the name of the vessel is, or who the captain is?"

"That's where it gets strange." Adéwalé said.

"How so?"

"Captain Kenway, you're friend, Edward "Blackbeard" Thatch, he was slain at North Carolina, correct?"

"Aye, tragically he was. Why do you ask?"

"One of the survivors said that the ship had the name, 'The Queen Anne's Revenge' inscribed on the back." Adéwalé responded.

"What?! But, that's impossible, that ship would have been sunk at North Carolina."

"That's not all the survivor told us." Ah Tabai started. "He also talked about how he believed that what was holding the ship together, by black magic. Whether or not that exists, would depend on who you ask. One thing is for certain, however that ship is being held together, both the ship itself, and her crew, have to be stopped."

"And you think that I would be best for the job?"

Tabai nodded his head.

"Well, I'll first need my quartermaster. Where is Anne."

"Living in Kingston, for now," Adéwalé started. "But we don't have time to get her. Which is why, for this mission, I'll be going with you, serving as your quartermaster."

"Just like old times, Adé. Now, all we need is a larger crew, as I wasn't able to locate all of the members of my crew."

"We shall send some additional members of our Order with you." Ah Tabai stated. "You should rest here for the rest of the day, and tomorrow morning, you should head out. It may take you awhile to find that ship, but you must always be ready, for when you do."

"Aye. We shall rest here. For now, though, I want to see this place, again. I missed it here."

For the rest of the day, Edward walked around his old cove, revisiting its inhabitants, catching up on old times, and partying and drinking into the night. He would make sure that he wasn't up to late, and that he didn't drink too much, as tomorrow, he would have to head out, and slay whatever usurper that was captaining his old friend's ship.

* * *

**Since I wanted this to be an all action story, I didn't include Anne in this, because I knew that if I did, that I would be too tempted to include romance elements in the story.**


End file.
